The instant invention relates to a system and method for generating Internet-based business documents, and more particularly to a system and method for electronically generating the Internet-based business documents and then capturing and storing data entered by the end user so that the business client does not need to manually enter, scan, or capture all of the information from printed, paper-based documents received by the business client.
In the past, businesses collected data from paper-based documents. For example, paper-based surveys and application forms were manually filled out by the end user and submitted to the business. Data entry operators manually keyed the collected data in from computer terminals, thus transferring the information into computer-readable formats which can be searched and stored more easily. Today, many businesses collect data through the use of computer networks, such as the Internet. The same surveys and application forms are now available at on-line transactional websites where the end user keys in the information to complete the survey or application. The advantage of collecting data via a network is that the data is received in a computer-readable format.
These previous methods have proved suitable for general business documents that do not require either an original signature, or additional supporting documentation, or both. However, many general business documents, such as mortgage applications, insurance claim forms, government filings, etc., still require an original signature, notarization and/or additional paper-based supporting documentation. In these cases, it is currently neither cost effective, nor practical, to have the data entered electronically, submitted and subsequently manually entered a second time from the signed documents and supporting documentation, and then to verify this information for the business client. This is primarily because of the cost involved in manually re-entering the data from the paper-based documents and validating the data.
The instant invention provides a method of integrating paper-based business documents requiring an original signature with electronic data about those documents, and for later retrieving the data entered by the end user to create the paper-based documents. The method is particularly suitable for an Internet-based process wherein an end user accesses a transactional website of a business through the Internet to complete an electronic document set up on the website. The method is characterized by the steps of having the end user enter all required information for creating the desired document, saving the gathered data in a network-accessible database, generating a unique identification code to be associated with the gathered data, and adding that unique identification code onto the paper-based document when it is printed by the end user. The unique identification code can comprise an alphanumeric string of characters printed directly on the document, or this character string could be translated into a barcode, and the barcode printed on the document. When the data cannot be completely entered in a single session, the method will allow partially completed forms to be stored, retrieved in another session, and subsequently completed.
The method can further include verification steps wherein the business client can independently verify the information entered. For example, the business client computer system could check its existing databases for correct address and contact information for the end user and correct the information on the document. The business client computer system could also check other databases to ensure the validity of the information gathered.
The preferred form of the invention also includes a certification step for the end user to certify the information entered, and also preferably includes fraud detection elements which are printed on the document to protect against altered information on the document.
Once the document is generated and certified by the end user, the paper-based document is printed and signed by the end user, and then submitted with supporting documentation to the business client. When the document is received by the business client, the business client scans the identification code and uses the code to access the stored data that was originally used to generate the document. The business client can thereafter use the data to populate its own database with all of the information used to create the original paper-based documents. The advantage of the process is that all data entry is completed and certified by the end user, thus virtually eliminating data entry by the business client.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the invention to eliminate, or nearly eliminate, all data entry steps needed for businesses to transfer data from paper-based documents into computer-readable format.
It is another object of the invention to provide a means of generating a paper-based document from data entered via a computer network.
It is still another object to provide a means for the business client to validate the electronically-entered information prior to printing, and also to provide a means for the end user to certify the information prior to printing the paper-based document.
It is yet another object of the invention to automate the integration of these paper-based documents with the electronic information about those documents by storing the electronic information in a database, associating the electronic information with a unique identification code, printing the identification code on the printed documents, and later using the code on the paper documents to access the electronically stored information.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.